


Il matrimonio di Rosie e Sam

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: A Hobbiville [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente Sam si è deciso a chiedere in sposa l'amata Rosie! Le nozze sono fissate e la giovane Hobbit è felicissima, ma... sembra che le sue amiche Rubina e Belladonna non condividano la sua gioia. Cosa sarà successo? Continuano le storie dei giovani Hobbit nella Contea nel periodo di pace seguito alla sconfitta di Sauron, infatti questa minific è il proseguimento della precedente "Storie di Hobbit".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

IL MATRIMONIO DI ROSIE E SAM

Rosie Cotton era seduta sul letto nella sua graziosa cameretta e pensava, sospirando. Ma i suoi pensieri ed i suoi sospiri non erano quelli gioiosi ed emozionati che ci si sarebbero aspettati in una giovane Hobbit che la settimana seguente si sarebbe sposata. La ragazza aveva lo sguardo mesto e preoccupato. Non che non fosse felicissima all’idea di diventare finalmente la moglie del suo adorato Sam, per carità, tutt’altro, se fosse stato per lei il suo timidissimo spasimante avrebbe dovuto dichiararsi già da un pezzo! No, la sua tristezza derivava dal fatto che in quegli ultimi giorni il mondo che lei conosceva si era capovolto e tutto era iniziato proprio quando aveva annunciato, radiosa, il suo imminente matrimonio alle sue più care amiche, Rubina e Belladonna. Sì, tutto era cominciato quel giorno…

 

Rosie, Belladonna e Rubina stavano passeggiando per una deliziosa stradina di campagna nei dintorni di Hobbiville. Era iniziata da poco la primavera e un tiepido sole splendeva nel cielo azzurro e ornato di soffici e spumose nuvolette; gli uccellini cinguettavano sugli alberi, sui rami cominciavano a sbocciare i primi fiorellini… Insomma, sembrava la giornata perfetta per confidare alle amiche una notizia così bella e gioiosa.

Rosie, arrossendo leggermente, si fece coraggio, prese un lungo respiro e iniziò a parlare.

“Ruby, Bel, sono davvero felice che abbiate accettato di venire a fare questa passeggiata con me, stamattina” cominciò a dire, “Volevo che fossimo da sole perché… oh, guardate che sciocca, non riesco nemmeno a trovare le parole giuste. Io devo annunciarvi che… ecco… io e Sam ci sposeremo fra tre settimane!”

E, una volta buttate fuori tutto d’un fiato quelle poche frasi, la giovane Hobbit rimase a guardare le sue amiche, aspettando ansiosamente i loro commenti. Il risultato, però, non fu quello che sperava.

“Finalmente!” esclamò Belladonna con sincero entusiasmo, “Ormai non ci credevo più! Allora Sam ha trovato il coraggio, eh? Mi immagino già quante volte avrà provato davanti allo specchio il discorsetto da farti! Magari erano mesi che ci pensava e poi, sul più bello, parlava d’altro. Ma ora ci siamo, via, era l’ora!”

Nonostante la ragazza mostrasse apertamente la sua soddisfazione per l’annuncio, Rosie rimase delusa. E va bene, Samwise Gamgee era un timidone di prima categoria e anche lei si era chiesta più volte se si sarebbe mai deciso a chiederla in sposa, ma un conto era se lo criticava lei, un conto invece se un’amica si permetteva di ridere di lui. Era imbranato, e allora? Lei se ne era innamorata anche per quello! No, l’atteggiamento di Bel non era stato affatto gentile.

La Hobbit avrebbe voluto farle notare subito la sua mancanza di delicatezza, ma le parole le morirono in gola quando vide l’effetto che la notizia del matrimonio aveva invece avuto su Rubina. Il suo visetto grazioso si era adombrato e sembrava addirittura sul punto di piangere. Rosie ebbe l’orribile sospetto che l’amica fosse segretamente innamorata di Sam e questo pensiero l’atterrì tanto da non permetterle neanche di aprir bocca.

A questo rimediò Belladonna che chiacchierava abbastanza per tutte e due.

“Ruby, ma che ti prende? Sembra che tu abbia visto un Nazgûl! Rosie ci ha appena dato una notizia stupenda che tutte noi aspettavamo da mesi. È questa la tua reazione? Non sei felice per lei?”

La Hobbit sembrò ancora più innervosita. Si voltò verso la cugina e le rispose in malo modo.

“Naturalmente sono contenta per Rosie e Sam, mi dà solo fastidio questo tuo atteggiamento. Pare che tu non abbia mai visto un matrimonio in tutta la vita! Cosa c’è di tanto strano se due fidanzati si sposano? È la cosa più naturale del mondo, no? A me, semmai, sembra anormale il contrario.”

Belladonna e Rosie rimasero entrambe a bocca aperta davanti ad uno sfogo così violento. Ma cosa le prendeva? Naturalmente fu di nuovo Bel a trovare per prima qualcosa da rispondere.

“È una bella notizia ed io ho tutto il diritto di essere entusiasta, se ne ho voglia. Tu, piuttosto, sembra che sia stata invitata ad un funerale invece che ad una festa di nozze.”

“Falla finita, Bel, hai capito? Solo perché sei mia cugina e sei più grande di me ti senti in diritto di giudicarmi? Bene, tu non sai un bel niente di quello che provo e devi stare zitta. Anzi, tutte e due dovete stare zitte!” gridò la Hobbit, sempre più sconvolta e fuori di sé. Dopo di che voltò le spalle ad entrambe e scappò via, ripercorrendo velocissima il sentiero dal quale erano venute e dirigendosi di nuovo verso Hobbiville.

“Ma ho detto davvero qualcosa di male?” domandò sbigottita Belladonna, rivolgendosi all’amica che era rimasta attonita come lei.

“E io, allora? Ho solo annunciato che mi sposerò con Sam, non mi sembra di averla offesa in qualche modo. A proposito, già che ci siamo” decise di puntualizzare Rosie, “sappi che non mi va affatto che tu o chiunque altro prendiate in giro il mio fidanzato solo perché è più timido e sensibile degli altri. Non c’era bisogno di sottolineare il fatto che siamo fidanzati da tanto tempo, che lui non si decideva mai e tutte queste storie…”

La ragazza sbuffò.

“Va bene, va bene, scusami. Siete tutte così nervose, oggi. Non volevo certo criticare il tuo Sam, forse avrò detto qualche parolina di troppo, ma non è il caso di farne una tragedia.”

“Ecco, vedi? È questo il tuo problema: tu parli sempre troppo e non te ne accorgi neanche!”

“Insomma, ce l’avete tutte con me stamattina? Guarda che non ho proprio voglia di litigare, soprattutto adesso che tu stai per sposarti e che dovremmo essere tutte felici e contente.” ribatté piccata Belladonna.

In realtà le due amiche non erano veramente arrabbiate. La loro era solo una reazione al comportamento così inspiegabile di Rubina che le aveva del tutto destabilizzate.

La prima a scusarsi fu Rosie, di carattere più accomodante e non permalosetta come Bel.

“Senti, io… non volevo prendermela con te. È vero, mi dà fastidio che tutti ad Hobbiville considerino Sam goffo ed imbranato, ma so che tu gli sei affezionata e che di sicuro non volevi offenderlo. Comunque non è stato per questo che mi sono innervosita, è stato per… Ruby.”

Belladonna sorrise e abbracciò l’amica.

“Non ti preoccupare, ti capisco benissimo” le disse, “E poi guarda che non è vero quello che dici: dopo la missione con Frodo al Monte Fato non c’è più nessuno ad Hobbiville che ritenga Sam un incapace o peggio. Quando lo prendono in giro per la sua timidezza lo fanno solo per ridere con lui e non di lui, è un segno di affetto, te lo garantisco. Il tuo Sam ormai è un eroe nella Contea!”

Poi però anche lei si rabbuiò al ricordo della strana reazione di sua cugina.

“Certo, però, che su Rubina hai ragione da vendere. Non mi sarei mai aspettata un comportamento simile da parte sua. È assurdo, totalmente assurdo! Figurati che proprio l’altra sera stavamo parlando nel giardino di casa sua e il discorso è finito sui matrimoni. Era sicura che tu saresti stata la prima a sposarti e diceva che sarebbe stato molto carino se ci avessi volute come damigelle d’onore. Lei, poi, avrebbe fatto lo stesso il giorno delle sue nozze con Merry” raccontò la ragazza, “Ti assicuro che era davvero entusiasta di quest’idea e non capisco proprio perché oggi si sia agitata tanto.” 

Le parole di Belladonna rassicurarono Rosie: se Ruby voleva essere la sua damigella d’onore e progettava le nozze con Merry, allora non poteva essere segretamente innamorata di Sam. La giovane Hobbit si vergognò per averci anche solo pensato.

Ad ogni modo la reazione dell’amica era stata veramente fuori luogo e nessuna delle due Hobbit riusciva a capire quale potesse essere il motivo scatenante. Il mistero rimaneva.

Belladonna e Rosie decisero di tornare a Hobbiville, ma stavolta camminarono in silenzio -anche Bel riuscì a restare zitta per tutto il tragitto!- e riflettendo su cosa potesse essere accaduto a Ruby.


	2. Capitolo secondo

Rosie aveva preso qualche giorno di permesso dal suo lavoro di cameriera alla Locanda del Drago Verde per poter organizzare al meglio le tanto sospirate nozze. Quel giorno sarebbe dovuta andare dalla sarta per le ultime prove dell’abito e dal fioraio per ordinare le decorazioni, ma i pensieri negativi che le riempivano la testa l’avevano resa apatica e svogliata. Era difficile per lei concentrarsi sul proprio matrimonio, che aveva sognato perfetto e incantato come quelli delle favole, quando invece nella realtà le cose stavano precipitando sempre più verso la catastrofe totale. 

La violenta scenata di Rubina aveva certo sconvolto tanto Rosie quanto Belladonna, ma era stato molto peggio scoprire il reale motivo che aveva provocato quella reazione. Cos’era successo, infatti, alla povera Ruby per indurla a trattare tanto male le sue amiche più care in un momento in cui ci sarebbe stato solo da festeggiare?

Belladonna aveva detto la verità: alcune sere prima lei e la cugina erano state a parlare per molto tempo nel suo giardino, facendo mille progetti e castelli in aria sul loro futuro che immaginavano radioso e pieno d’amore. Rubina aveva proposto che ognuna di loro, quando fosse giunto l’attesissimo momento delle nozze, scegliesse come damigelle d’onore le altre due e Bel era stata entusiasta all’idea. Fino a quella sera, dunque, Ruby era serena e pensava con gioia al proprio matrimonio.

 

La giovane Hobbit era talmente orgogliosa della proposta avanzata da non poterla tenere soltanto per sé, così, il giorno seguente, aveva invitato il fidanzato Merry a prendere un tè a casa sua e ne aveva subito parlato anche a lui.

Merry, però, non si era mostrato entusiasta quanto lo era stata Belladonna. Anzi, sembrava molto imbarazzato. Si guardava intorno senza trovare il coraggio di incontrare lo sguardo della sua innamorata. Alla fine era riuscito a borbottare qualche frase piuttosto ambigua.

“Beh, sì, sembra una bella idea” aveva replicato, “ma non ti sembra di essere un po’ precipitosa? Insomma, Sam non si decide a dichiararsi a Rosie e secondo me ci metterà vent’anni prima di sposarsi con lei, io e te siamo ancora talmente giovani e mio cugino Pipino lo è ancor di più. Cos’è tutta questa fretta di sposarsi? Stiamo tanto bene così, no?”

Ruby lo aveva fissato allibita.

“Meriadoc Brandybuck, mi stai forse dicendo che non muori anche tu dalla voglia di sposarmi e di iniziare una vita con me? Non vuoi farti una famiglia e avere dei bambini?”

“Ma per carità! Famiglia? Bambini? Cosa ti sei messa in testa? Ruby, tu mi piaci da impazzire e con te sto benissimo, ma da qui a volersi mettere il cappio al collo ce ne corre!”

“Allora mi hai sempre presa in giro, ti volevi solo divertire con me e chissà con quante altre belle Hobbit!” gridò esasperata la ragazza, “Non era questo che mi avevi promesso quando mi sono fidanzata con te.”

Merry si offese moltissimo a quell’accusa secondo lui profondamente ingiusta.

“Hai fumato troppa erba-pipa, Ruby? Io non ti ho mai promesso niente, tantomeno di sfornare una squadra di piccoli Hobbit in tempi brevi. Ma quel che è certo è che non ho mai messo gli occhi su nessun’altra da quando sto con te. Se non mi credi, allora arrangiati e, se hai queste ansie di mettere su famiglia, allora evidentemente non sono io il fidanzato giusto!”

Ruby mandava lampi di collera dagli occhi e cercava di mostrarsi aggressiva per non mettersi a piangere.

“Quindi ho ragione io, questa è tutta una scusa per lasciarmi…”

A questo punto il giovane Hobbit perse veramente la pazienza. Era un tipo semplice e le elucubrazioni mentali della ragazza lo spiazzavano e innervosivano. Decise di andarsene e di lasciarla a cuocere nel suo brodo, visto che non voleva intendere ragioni.

“Senti un po’, Ruby, non sono venuto qui per litigare o per farmi accusare di sciocchezze. Credo che tu sia del tutto impazzita e finché non rinsavirai sei pregata di non venirmi a cercare!” esclamò, prima di uscire dalla casetta della giovane sbattendo infuriato la porta.

Rimasta sola, Rubina scoppiò in lacrime singhiozzando disperata: del resto, nessuno poteva più vederla e il suo orgoglio non ne avrebbe sofferto. Ma come era brutto perdere il fidanzato in quel modo! Ora la Hobbit cominciava a pensare che Merry le avesse sempre mentito e che si fosse solo divertito con lei. Di certo non si sarebbe mai sposata, sarebbe diventata una zitellona acida e brutta mentre tutte le sue amiche si sarebbero formate una famiglia e l’avrebbero lasciata sola. Sì, sarebbe andata così, lo sentiva!

Era nello stesso tempo infelice, arrabbiata e invidiosa delle sue amiche: si vergognava un po’ di quel sentimento meschino perché in fondo Rosie, Belladonna e le altre non avevano colpa se Merry era un emerito bastardo, ma tant’era, non poteva fare a meno di avercela anche con loro.

Per due giorni rimase chiusa in casa, rispondendo sgarbatamente alle domande dei genitori che le chiedevano come mai non uscisse più con Merry o non andasse alla “Locanda del Drago Verde” con le sue amiche. Alla fine Dora e Ponto Chubb-Baggins decisero di rivolgersi alla nipote Bel, cugina e grande amica della loro figlia: in fondo Belladonna aveva trentacinque anni (anni Hobbit, naturalmente, che, come tutti sanno, non corrispondono ai nostri), era una maestra ed era sempre riuscita a far ragionare la vivace ed imprevedibile cuginetta. Del resto, lei stessa era preoccupata per l’improvvisa sparizione di Rubina e prima o poi sarebbe comunque andata a casa sua ad indagare.

Così Belladonna Chubb-Baggins si recò dalla cugina per scoprire cosa le fosse accaduto. La ragazza ebbe la gentilezza di non chiuderle in faccia la porta della sua camera, ma inizialmente non aveva la minima intenzione di aprire bocca nemmeno con lei.

Bel era per natura chiacchierona e curiosa, ma era anche paziente e sinceramente affezionata a Ruby. Così, cercando di non forzare le sue confidenze, si sedette sul letto accanto a lei e cominciò a parlarle con dolcezza.

“Sai, Ruby? Sono diversi giorni che non abbiamo tue notizie. Io e Rosie eravamo molto preoccupate per te, ti credevamo ammalata. Stai bene?”

“Sì, certo” fu la risposta evasiva della graziosa Hobbit.

“Ma allora perché non ti fai più viva? Sei forse arrabbiata con noi? Io o Rosie ti abbiamo offesa, magari senza volere?”

La sincera partecipazione di Bel commosse la cugina che, pur non volendo ancora svelare nulla del fatto che lei e Merry si fossero lasciati, capì che era veramente sciocco avercela con le amiche. Decise così di trovare una scusa e di riprendere, almeno in parte, la vita di tutti i giorni. 

“Hai ragione, Bel, mi sono comportata davvero male” disse, “È vero, mi sono sentita poco bene in questi giorni e ho avuto qualche problema con i miei genitori, ma è tutto qui. Non avevo voglia di vedere gente, ma non temere che sia arrabbiata con te o con Rosie, anzi, voi siete le mie più care amiche e non vorrei perdervi per nulla al mondo!”

Detto questo, le due ragazze si abbracciarono strette e, almeno in apparenza, le cose tornarono alla normalità. Rubina riprese il suo lavoro alla “Locanda del Drago Verde” e a frequentare le sue amiche e anche la sua famiglia smise di preoccuparsi per lei.

Nessuno, però, aveva fatto caso all’improvvisa sparizione di Meriadoc dalla sua vita. Del resto il ragazzo era notoriamente uno scavezzacollo e non c’era nulla di strano se in certi periodi trascurava la fidanzata per divertirsi nelle sue scorribande e monellerie con l’eterno compagno Peregrino. Non era bello, certo, ma era così tipico di Merry…

 

Tutto era dunque sembrato normale finché l’annuncio delle imminenti nozze fra Rosie e Sam non aveva riportato a galla la disperazione di Rubina. Di fronte alla gioia e alla fortuna dell’amica, la ragazza non era più riuscita a trattenere la sua invidia ed il suo dolore e aveva perciò reagito in un modo tanto violento. Ecco così spiegata la misteriosa fuga di Ruby e le male parole con le quali aveva aggredito l’innocente Bel.


	3. Capitolo terzo

Rosie Cotton si fece forza e decise di andare dalla sarta per le ultime prove del vestito. Certo quello che era accaduto alle sue amiche era davvero triste, ma, se non si fosse data una mossa, alla fine non ci sarebbe stato nessun matrimonio, nemmeno quello fra lei e Sam! La cosa che più la innervosiva era che la sarta, Primula Maggot, era una pettegola di prima categoria e sicuramente le avrebbe fatto mille domande sulla rottura del fidanzamento di Merry e Rubina e di Pipino e Belladonna.

Eh, già, perché, come se non bastasse quello che era successo alla povera Ruby, anche sua cugina era stata lasciata dal fidanzato pochi giorni dopo! Pareva proprio un’epidemia!

E così, durante tutto il tragitto da casa sua fino a quella della sarta, Rosie ripensò alla scena che le era stata raccontata da Belladonna.

 

Bel e Pipino stavano andando alla “Locanda del Drago Verde” dove avevano appuntamento con Rosie, Sam, Frodo e Rubina. A dire il vero la Hobbit sperava di trovarci anche Merry, che negli ultimi tempi non aveva dato più segni di vita. Per questo pensò di chiedere a Pipino se, per caso, sapesse qualcosa di ciò che era accaduto a suo cugino.

“Secondo te stasera incontreremo anche Merry al Drago Verde?” gli chiese, fingendo indifferenza.

Il giovane Hobbit, naturalmente, era perfettamente informato del fatto che suo cugino e Ruby si erano lasciati, ma sapeva anche che, se disgraziatamente gli fosse scappata di bocca una parola di troppo con Bel, Merry lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi con le sue stesse mani! Così decise di rimanere sul vago.

“Io non credo. A dire il vero, tempo fa, mio cugino ha detto che il Drago Verde gli sembrava un locale un po’ noioso e che preferiva frequentare altri posti.”

“Ma come? Cosa significa che il Drago Verde è noioso? Lì ci siamo noi, i suoi amici, la sua fidanzata… E quali sarebbero gli altri locali che preferisce frequentare?”

Belladonna voleva molto bene a Merry, ma a volte lo trovava troppo superficiale e temeva che il suo vero scopo fosse andare a corteggiare altre belle Hobbit. Ecco perché Ruby era diventata tanto triste!, pensò immediatamente.

“Dimmi la verità” insisté quindi la ragazza, “Merry ha forse un’altra fidanzata nascosta da qualche parte?”

Di fronte ad una domanda così diretta Pipino rimase sconcertato: come poteva rispondere senza tradire la fiducia del cugino? Forse la cosa migliore era dire, almeno in parte, la verità e dare anche voce ad un’esigenza che da tempo lui stesso sentiva.

“Senti, Bel” cominciò, “ti assicuro che Merry non ha nessuna fidanzata segreta e che vuole davvero bene a Ruby. Però il fatto è che sia tu che lei siete troppo esigenti nei nostri confronti, ci assillate e non capite che abbiamo bisogno dei nostri spazi. Ecco, finalmente te l’ho detto!”

A queste parole la giovane Hobbit rimase a bocca aperta e, fatto strano per lei, non trovò nulla da replicare. Pipino si accorse di aver esagerato e tentò di rimediare, riuscendo solo, come al solito, a peggiorare le cose.

“Insomma, Merry è innamorato di Ruby e vuole stare solo con lei. Però a volte gli piace anche andarsene a zonzo con me e con gli altri amici, a bersi pinte di birra rossa in santa pace, a rubare le mele, a combinare scherzi a Gandalf e cose così. Invece Ruby lo vorrebbe sempre al suo fianco a dirle paroline dolci e regalarle fiori. Ma lui non è così e non può cambiare solo per amore di Rubina. E questo lei non vuole capirlo! Ma non c’entrano le altre Hobbit, quelle non le vede nemmeno da quando c’è Ruby.”

“Va bene, credo di aver capito” rispose piano Belladonna. “In questo momento Merry non si fa vivo perché si sente troppo controllato da Rubina e ha bisogno dei suoi spazi. Questo vale anche per te, Pipino?”

Il giovane Hobbit arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli e si sentì morire. Era da diverso tempo che voleva fare questo discorso a Bel, ma adesso gli sembrava di aver scelto proprio il momento e il modo peggiore.

“Forse, invece, le cose non stanno in questa maniera” riprese la Hobbit, poiché lui non parlava, “forse questo riguarda solo Merry e tu stai cercando di dire qualcosa di diverso. È così, non è vero?” 

Pipino non seppe più trattenersi. Era sinceramente affezionato a Belladonna e non voleva farle del male, ma non poteva nemmeno continuare a mentire.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo, Bel!” esclamò, mettendosi quasi a piangere. “Io credevo che avrebbe funzionato, lo volevo veramente, ma vedi… tu sei più grande, più matura di me. Io sono ancora un ragazzino di ventinove anni, non ho nemmeno raggiunto la maggiore età, con te mi diverto e ti voglio molto bene ma… come ne voglio a Merry o a Frodo. Per me sei come una sorella maggiore, una carissima amica, ma non…”

“Non sei veramente innamorato di me” concluse la ragazza al suo posto. “Non devi fartene una colpa, certe cose non si possono imporre, comunque me ne ero già accorta. Magari avresti potuto parlarmene subito, avrei preferito un po’ di sincerità da parte tua, ma meglio tardi che mai.” 

Belladonna era diventata improvvisamente fredda. Era dispiaciuta, certamente, ma ciò che le dava più fastidio era il fatto che Pipino non ne avesse mai parlato prima. Le aveva mentito per tutti quei mesi, non era stato sincero e lei non sapeva più quanto e se poteva fidarsi di lui.

Il resto del tragitto fino alla “Locanda del Drago Verde” lo fecero nel più assoluto e totale silenzio. Per il resto della serata entrambi si sforzarono di mostrarsi sereni e tranquilli davanti agli amici e riuscirono abbastanza bene nel loro intento, anche perché Rubina era totalmente immersa nei suoi tristi pensieri, suo cugino Frodo nel tentativo di consolarla e Rosie e Sam erano perduti l’una negli occhi dell’altro.

 

Belladonna, però, era molto più aperta e meno orgogliosa di Ruby. Pertanto, il giorno seguente, non poté fare a meno di correre a casa della cugina per raccontarle tutto quello che le aveva detto Pipino e il modo in cui si erano lasciati.

“Hai capito, dunque?” le chiese. “Merry ti ama, ma vuole la sua libertà e si sente oppresso, mentre Pipino ha confessato di non essere mai stato innamorato di me. Bei fidanzati ci siamo scelte, bei fidanzati davvero! L’unica tra noi che ha avuto fortuna è stata Rosie che tra pochi giorni si sposerà con il suo Sam.”

A questo punto Rubina si rese conto che non era giusto continuare a tacere e a mentire alla cugina. Che quel suo maledetto orgoglio se lo portassero via i Balrog! Anche Bel era stata lasciata e non c’era nulla di male a raccontarle la verità; anzi, forse questo avrebbe aiutato entrambe a sentirsi meno tristi e abbattute.

“Senti, Bel…” cominciò titubante, ma dopo le prime parole scoppiò in pianto e fra i singhiozzi descrisse nei minimi particolari tutta la scenata che c’era stata fra lei e Merry.

“Perciò non è assolutamente vero che lui mi ama. Si è solo divertito con me, non ha intenzioni serie e non vuole sposarmi. Anche se non ha ancora un’altra fidanzata, vedrai che la troverà in fretta!” concluse la Hobbit, asciugandosi rabbiosamente le lacrime che le scorrevano sulle guance.

Le due cugine non poterono far altro che abbracciarsi, cercando di consolarsi l’un l’altra con il reciproco affetto. Erano state lasciate da quei mascalzoni dei loro fidanzati e di lì a pochi giorni avrebbero dovuto ingoiare il rospo e presentarsi al matrimonio di Rosie e Sam agghindate da perfette damigelle della sposa e con un falso sorriso stampato in faccia.

“Ruby, dobbiamo fare subito una cosa” disse, però, Belladonna, “Rosie non ha alcuna colpa di quello che è successo a noi ed è ingiusto da parte nostra continuare a mentirle e, magari,a invidiarla. Io propongo di andare a trovarla e di raccontarle tutta la verità. Possiamo anche spiegarle che non ce la sentiamo di farle da damigelle in questo momento. Se ci vuole davvero bene, capirà, vedrai.”

Rubina dovette ammettere che la cugina aveva detto una cosa molto giusta, perciò acconsentì.

In pochi minuti le due ragazze furono a casa dell’amica e le rivelarono tutto quanto. Se avevano qualche dubbio su come Rosie avrebbe accolto queste tristi notizie, la reazione della Hobbit le rassicurò e le commosse.

“Avreste dovuto dirmelo subito!” esclamò, con le lacrime agli occhi proprio come se fosse stata lei ad essere lasciata. “Che sciocca sono stata a non accorgermi di niente e a continuare a sbandierare la mia felicità mentre voi avevate il cuore a pezzi. Vi prego, scusatemi. Avrei dovuto… io… ho pensato solo a me stessa.”

Le abbracciò strette, l’una dopo l’altra.

“Naturalmente mi dispiace di non potervi avere come damigelle perché siete le mie migliori amiche, ma dovete fare quello che vi sentite. Non sarebbe giusto imporvi di assistere al mio matrimonio mentre voi… Basta, non parliamone più! Ci sono ancora sei giorni prima della cerimonia e, se nel frattempo le cose non si saranno sistemate tra voi e i vostri fidanzati, siete libere di non partecipare. Io però mi auguro che Merry e Pipino capiscano il grave errore che hanno fatto e quello che si sono persi e che al mio matrimonio possa vedervi tutti e quattro insieme!”

“Su questo non contarci troppo…” sibilò Rubina, ancora arrabbiata. Belladonna si limitò a scuotere mestamente il capo. Era sicurissima che le cose fra lei e Pipino non sarebbero mai più tornate come prima, ma si sentiva comunque un po’ meglio dopo essersi confidata con le amiche.


	4. Capitolo quarto

Le prove del vestito furono lunghe e penose per Rosie. Quella sarta pettegola ed impicciona la punse più volte con gli spilli, impegnata com’era a farle domande su Rubina e Belladonna: come mai non sarebbero state le sue damigelle? Perché non si vedevano più in giro con i loro fidanzati? Perché questo? Come mai quest’altro? Alla fine la ragazza si spazientì davvero e le si rivolse in malo modo.

“Perché invece non mi fate il favore di piantarla con le domande e fare il vostro lavoro come si deve? Questa è l’ultima prova dell’abito e io non voglio arrivare al mio matrimonio piena di lividi e punture per colpa dei vostri spilli!”

A queste parole Primula Maggott arrossì violentemente e da quel momento in poi non aprì più bocca, ritenendosi ingiustamente offesa. Certo che queste sposine erano davvero maleducate e nervose, poveretti i loro futuri mariti!, pensò.

Una volta che ebbe finito con la sarta, Rosie si recò dal fioraio a scegliere le composizioni e gli addobbi per la cerimonia. Quella incombenza le prese poco tempo e la Hobbit si ritrovò ben presto sulla strada di casa, senza tuttavia avere la voglia di tornarci. Continuava a pensare a Ruby e Bel e a cosa avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarle. 

“E se chiedessi un consiglio a Gandalf?”

Si diede della stupida per non averci pensato prima. L’Istaro era saggio e sicuramente avrebbe avuto una risposta da darle. Aveva aiutato Frodo e Sam in situazioni molto più disperate di quella e che cosa ci sarebbe stato di più facile per lui che far riconciliare due coppie di fidanzati? Chissà, magari poteva anche preparare una pozione per farli innamorare di nuovo. Sì, sì, Gandalf era certamente la persona giusta! Soddisfatta della propria idea, Rosie si diresse di corsa verso la casa dello Stregone.

 

La Hobbit raccontò per filo e per segno a Gandalf tutto quanto era successo in quei giorni così frenetici, accalorandosi sempre di più. Alla fine prese un bel respiro per farsi coraggio.

“Tu puoi aiutarle, vero?” chiese allo Stregone. “Avrai sicuramente delle pozioni o degli incantesimi per far rinascere l’amore.”

L’Istaro la guardò con un sorriso bonario e scosse lentamente il capo.

“Non ho mai preparato filtri d’amore, ma non vorrei farlo nemmeno se lo potessi.”

Rosie rimase allibita.

“Come? Non vuoi aiutare Belladonna e Rubina? Ma perché? Allora non sei affezionato a loro, ti preoccupi sempre e solo per Frodo!” protestò.

“Non hai capito” replicò Gandalf tranquillamente, “Certo che voglio bene a Rubina e a Belladonna, così come a tutti gli abitanti della Contea. Quello che volevo dire è che non è così che intendo aiutarle.”

Siccome Rosie continuava a guardarlo incredula, Mithrandir riprese a spiegarsi.

“I filtri e gli incantesimi legano la volontà di una persona e non la rendono libera, mentre l’amore è un sentimento che deve nascere spontaneamente nel cuore. Cercherò sicuramente di aiutare le tue amiche, ma senza magia, semplicemente parlando con loro e con Meriadoc e Peregrino. Dovranno spiegarsi, capire fino a che punto il sentimento che li lega è autentico e poi accettare qualche compromesso per il bene dell’altro. È questo che intendo fare.”

“Ho capito, allora” sospirò la ragazza, sollevata. “Andrò io stessa ad avvertirli e dirò loro di ritrovarsi tutti e quattro a casa tua domani pomeriggio. Va bene verso le cinque?”

“Ottimamente. Sei una brava Hobbit, Rosie: sono certo che tu e Samwise non avrete mai bisogno dei miei consigli!” concluse Gandalf soddisfatto.

La giovane arrossì violentemente per il complimento, salutò l’Istaro e partì di corsa, felicissima di potersi rendere utile e certissima che, con l’intervento di Mithrandir, tutto si sarebbe sistemato perfettamente.

 

Non fu affatto facile convincere i quattro Hobbit a ritrovarsi a casa di Gandalf il giorno seguente. Merry e Ruby, infatti, erano ancora feriti nell’orgoglio, non si rivolgevano più la parola e continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco. Pipino si sentiva sempre più in colpa, anche perché, durante le ultime scorribande a cui aveva partecipato con Meriadoc e altri scavezzacollo, aveva conosciuto una bella Hobbit simpatica e vivace di nome Diamante Di Lungo Squarcio. Aveva venticinque anni e, pur essendo una femmina, si divertiva moltissimo a fare scherzi e birbonate esattamente come i maschiacci del villaggio. Il ragazzo si era ritrovato a pensare a lei sempre più spesso e a desiderare continuamente di poterla rivedere. Temeva di essersi preso una bella cotta: quello che provava per Diamante non somigliava neppure lontanamente all’affetto fraterno che lo aveva legato a Belladonna. Ora avrebbe dovuto confessarlo davanti allo Stregone e a tutti quanti e si sentiva morire al solo pensiero, non solo per la vergogna e la paura dei rimproveri di Gandalf, ma anche perché non avrebbe mai voluto dare un simile dolore alla sua ex-fidanzata.

In quanto a Belladonna, pure lei cominciava ad avere dei dubbi sulla sincerità dei propri sentimenti per Pipino. Era vero che le era sempre piaciuto, ma negli ultimi tempi aveva cominciato a sentire la differenza di età e di maturità che c’era tra loro: ne aveva sempre ammirato la spensieratezza e l’allegria e forse era per questo che si era sentita attratta da lui, proprio perché era tanto diverso da lei. Ma era davvero certa di voler trascorrere il resto della vita con Peregrino Took? 

Ad ogni modo Rosie tanto disse e tanto fece che riuscì a convincere, o meglio ad obbligare, le due ‘coppie scoppiate’ a recarsi dall’Istaro il pomeriggio del giorno dopo per chiarirsi le idee e decidere del loro futuro. Nel suo gaio ottimismo, la Hobbit era sicura che Gandalf avrebbe risolto ogni problema fra loro e con la fantasia vedeva già il suo matrimonio, lei radiosa al braccio dell’adorato Sam e attorniata dai volti felici delle sue amiche nuovamente strette ai loro fidanzati.

Non sapeva ancora che le cose non sarebbero andate proprio come lei sognava…

 

Il giorno seguente Pipino si svegliò agitatissimo e preoccupato. L’idea di presentarsi da Gandalf lo terrorizzava, già lo immaginava mentre lo fissava con sguardo gelido e, profondamente deluso e arrabbiato, scuoteva la testa chiamandolo ancora una volta ‘Idiota di un Took!’. Ma stavolta lui stesso si sentiva un idiota: non solo aveva illuso per mesi Belladonna, pur rendendosi conto che non erano fatti l’uno per l’altra, ma aveva anche avuto la bella idea di innamorarsi seriamente di un’altra Hobbit proprio prima dell’incontro a casa dello Stregone. Davvero un tempismo perfetto, accidenti a lui!

Uscì di casa immerso in questi pensieri angoscianti e per poco non andò a scontrarsi con Diamante che passava da quelle parti forse per caso e forse no.

“Ciao, Pipino” lo salutò lei con voce squillante. “Ma che ti è successo? Non sembri davvero il ragazzo che conosco io, sempre allegro e scherzoso. Volevo chiederti di venire con me nel campo del vecchio Maggot a rubare cavoli, carote e mele, ma non mi pare proprio il momento adatto… Ti senti forse male?” 

Il giovane Hobbit sentì il cuore arrivargli praticamente in bocca. Arrossì come le famose mele del vecchio Maggot e cercò disperatamente di trovare qualcosa da dire, ma sembrava che la lingua gli si fosse seccata. Allora si mise a tossire e a schiarirsi la voce per dieci minuti buoni, mentre Diamante lo fissava allibita. Il ragazzo si sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e le gambe che gli tremavano ed era certo di non aver mai provato nulla di simile in vita sua. Allora la bella Hobbit sorrise dolcemente e lo prese per la mano; a lui per poco non venne un colpo.

“Se c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa a me lo puoi dire. Farò tutto quello che posso per aiutarti. Sai, tu mi sei molto simpatico e ti trovo davvero carino… insomma, mi piaci e vorrei essere la tua fidanzata!”

Decisamente Diamante non era una che girasse intorno alle cose!

Pipino credette di morire: da un lato avrebbe voluto rispondere alla ragazza che anche lui era pazzo di lei e voleva essere il suo fidanzato, ma dall’altro sapeva di non poterlo fare prima di aver chiarito le cose con Bel a casa di Gandalf. Perciò se ne restò lì, come rimbambito, a fissarla senza né dire né fare nulla.

Diamante fraintese il suo silenzio.

“Oh, mi dispiace tanto!” esclamò, “Forse non ti piaccio e sei già fidanzato con un’altra? Scusami, ma io sono abituata a dire sempre quello che penso. Se non ti interesso puoi dirmelo sinceramente, guarda che io non mi offendo, anche se di certo mi dispiacerebbe…” 

Allora il giovane Hobbit capì che, se avesse taciuto, avrebbe perso per sempre la sua occasione. Prese un respiro profondo e cominciò a raccontarle tutta la storia dal principio, del suo rapporto con Belladonna, del pasticcio che aveva combinato con lei e della resa dei conti che lo aspettava a casa dell’Istaro. Non si fermò neanche un attimo a riprendere fiato per paura di perdere il coraggio di parlarle. Alla fine sembrava prossimo ad un collasso.

La ragazza lo ascoltò con attenzione, poi, con grande gioia, ma anche sgomento da parte di Pipino, si buttò tra le sue braccia e gli stampò un grosso bacio sulle labbra.

“Allora siamo fidanzati! Non aver paura di Gandalf, ti accompagnerò io da lui e insieme gli spiegheremo quello che è successo. Mi dispiace per Bel, ma del resto non sarebbe bello neanche per lei avere un fidanzato che è innamorato di un’altra, no?”

Tutto sembrava sistemato. Peregrino si sentì improvvisamente sollevato e leggero come se stesse volando. Non aveva più l’angoscia pensando al colloquio con lo Stregone ora che con lui c’era la grintosa e risoluta Diamante. Sì, era proprio la ragazza che gli ci voleva.

Trascorsero il resto della giornata insieme, preparando il discorso che avrebbero fatto a Gandalf e cercando il modo più delicato di spiegare la faccenda a Belladonna. Quando, poco prima delle cinque, si incamminarono verso l’abitazione di Mithrandir tenendosi strettamente per mano, Pipino era molto più sereno e pensava che tutto si sarebbe risolto positivamente. La vicinanza di Diamante gli infondeva coraggio e tranquillità.


	5. Capitolo quinto e ultimo

Alle cinque in punto Gandalf aveva già tutto pronto per accogliere i giovani Hobbit. Per non mostrarsi troppo formale e severo con loro aveva allestito un rinfresco in salotto con thè, pasticcini e una torta di fragole. Sperava, in tal modo, di addolcire gli animi delle due coppie e facilitare la loro riconciliazione.

In effetti, la vista dei dolci risollevò subito gli animi di Merry e Ruby che furono i primi ad arrivare e si sedettero, tranquillizzati, badando bene a scegliere due sedie lontane l’una dall’altra. Subito dopo arrivò Belladonna che si sedette accanto a Ruby. Ma si avvicinava il momento della resa dei conti. Un silenzio gelido scese nella stanza quando, pochi minuti dopo, fecero il loro ingresso Pipino e Diamante mano nella mano.

“E questo cosa significherebbe?” sibilò rabbiosamente Rubina. La sua reazione era dovuta tanto alla preoccupazione per i sentimenti della cugina quanto alla rabbia nei confronti di Peregrino Took e di tutti i suoi parenti: se quell’infingardo era arrivato al colloquio solo per dire che aveva una nuova fidanzata, allora di sicuro anche Merry avrebbe confessato di averne una nascosta da qualche parte. Non ci si poteva proprio fidare di quei due cugini: tutti e due irresponsabili e tutti e due traditori!

Gandalf non disse nulla, ma scosse la testa scoraggiato e probabilmente pensando che quel Peregrino Took fosse veramente un idiota.

Ad ogni modo non poteva far altro che continuare quello che aveva già prefissato, ossia far sedere gli Hobbit a tavola e, fra un pasticcino ed una tazza di thè, trovare il modo di farli riconciliare o, perlomeno, di spiegarsi tra loro.

“Molto bene, Peregrino” cominciò Ruby, che era veramente infuriata, “si può sapere chi sarebbe quella? E perché accidenti di un Balrog te la sei portata qui? Lei non era invitata, Gandalf voleva parlare soltanto con me, Merry, te e Belladonna!”

Ovviamente intimidito da un tono così aggressivo, Pipino riuscì solamente a farfugliare qualcosa di incomprensibile, arrossendo e servendosi abbondantemente di biscotti e dolcetti per darsi un certo qual contegno.

“Io la conosco!” intervenne Merry, piuttosto a sproposito. “Lei è Diamante di Lungo Squarcio, viene spesso con noi a rubare la frutta del vecchio Maggot e a combinare altri scherzetti innocenti. Ciao, Diamante, come stai?”

L’evidente confidenza che il giovane dimostrava inasprì ancora di più la sua ex-fidanzata, che reagì prontamente.

“Ah, la conosci anche tu, eh? Adesso capisco perché non fate altro che andarvene in giro, tu e quel bugiardo di tuo cugino. Con la scusa di fare birbonate o rubare le mele vi portate a spasso le belle Hobbit! Oh, mi fai davvero schifo, mi fate schifo tutti e due!” concluse Rubina, scoppiando a piangere.

Lo Stregone si ritenne in dovere di intervenire per cercare di pacificare un po’ gli animi.

“Rubina, lascia che sia Diamante a raccontare per quale motivo è venuta qui e non saltare subito alle conclusioni. Se devo essere sincero, nemmeno a me piace molto il comportamento di Peregrino: la ragione per cui vi avevo invitato qui era un’altra e non prevedeva la presenza di estranei. Ma penso sia giusto che tutti abbiano la possibilità di spiegarsi.” disse nel tono più calmo che riuscì a trovare.

“Grazie, Gandalf. Mi dispiace di essermi autoinvitata a questo incontro, ma non volevo fare nulla di male né, tantomeno, impicciarmi di cose che non mi riguardano. Stamani ho incontrato Pipino e l’ho trovato tanto abbattuto e preoccupato che ho voluto sapere cosa gli fosse accaduto, è stato lui a dirmi del colloquio di oggi pomeriggio e di quanto lo terrorizzasse il solo pensiero. Perciò ho deciso di accompagnarlo per fargli coraggio e anche perché abbiamo scoperto di essere innamorati e di volerci fidanzare; ci sembrava giusto dirlo subito e non fare le cose di nascosto. Ecco, è tutto qui. E non tormentarti, Ruby, non ci sono altre ragazze nel gruppetto di Merry e Pipino, l’unica femmina sono io.” chiarì la graziosa Hobbit.

“Cosa?” esclamò allora Merry, balzando in piedi di scatto, “Tu e Diamante vi siete fidanzati stamattina? Ma sei impazzito, cugino? Dovevamo venire qui per spiegarci e riconciliarci con le nostre ragazze e tu te ne sei trovata subito un’altra? Guarda, devo proprio ammetterlo: mi vergogno di essere tuo parente! Io non farei mai una carognata simile a Rubina.”

“Davvero?” mormorò la diretta interessata, facendo subito gli occhi dolci al suo innamorato e dimenticando ogni rancore di fronte a quell’appassionata dichiarazione.

“Certo, cara Ruby. Tu non mi vuoi credere, ma io te l’ho detto in tutte le lingue della Terra di Mezzo che, da quando sto con te, le altre Hobbit non le vedo neppure.”

“E allora perché non mi vuoi sposare e, quando sfioro l’argomento, tu cambi sempre discorso?”

“Io ti voglio sposare, però per ora non mi sento pronto. Siamo ancora giovani e non ho voglia di pensare a farmi una famiglia, avere bambini e cose simili. Ti sei lasciata prendere dall’entusiasmo perché hai visto Rosie e Sam, ma non hai tenuto conto che loro sono più grandi di noi di qualche anno e, comunque, lui è sempre stato un tipo tranquillo e casalingo. Io non sono così e mi sono arrabbiato solo perché… beh, perché mi sembrava di non andarti bene come sono! Temevo che tu volessi cambiarmi e che ti piacessero di più i tipi placidi e posati come Sam.” confessò Merry tutto d’un fiato.

“Ma non è così, a me piaci tu così come sei!” replicò la ragazza, buttandosi fra le braccia del fidanzato.

“E a me piaci tu, anche se mi fai impazzire con la tua gelosia” disse lui. “Stai tranquilla, non mi interessa nessun’altra e, fra qualche anno, sarò felicissimo di sposarmi con te.”

La pace ritrovata fu suggellata da un tenerissimo bacione, sotto lo sguardo un po’ imbarazzato ed un po’ compiaciuto di Gandalf.

“Ehm, bene, possiamo dire allora che Meriadoc e Rubina hanno risolto i loro problemi” dichiarò l’Istaro, schiarendosi la voce. “E, a quanto pare, anche Peregrino ha sistemato i suoi affari di cuore, confessando di essersi fidanzato con questa giovane Hobbit. Rimane, però, la povera Belladonna che si è ritrovata sola e senza spiegazioni.”

“È vero…” mormorò Rubina, abbassando lo sguardo. Si sentiva in colpa ad essersi riconciliata con il suo fidanzato mentre la cugina aveva appena perduto il suo. Anche Pipino e Diamante non sapevano cosa dire e quasi si vergognavano della loro felicità.

“Ragazzi, voglio dirvi subito che non dovete assolutamente preoccuparvi per me” iniziò Bel con decisione. “In effetti anch’io ero molto preoccupata al pensiero di questo incontro perché mi ero resa conto da tempo di una cosa che mi imbarazzava: Pipino mi piace moltissimo, sì, mi è simpatico e gli voglio un sacco di bene, però non sono innamorata di lui e credo di non esserlo mai stata. Era solo che… tutte le mie amiche si erano fidanzate e mi sentivo strana e un po’ sola, visto che ero l’unica senza il ragazzo. Mi sembrava che potesse andare bene anche così, ma quando Rosie e Sam hanno deciso di sposarsi ho cominciato a pensare che io, sinceramente, non avrei voluto sposare Pipino. Mi piaceva stare con lui e giocare a fare la fidanzata, però non me la sarei sentita di passarci tutta la vita. Mi dispiaceva tanto e non sapevo come dirglielo, mi sembrava ingiusto, come se lo stessi prendendo in giro. Ora che so che anche per lui era la stessa cosa e che lo vedo felice con una fidanzata che lo ama e di cui è davvero innamorato sono più serena e contenta.”

Anche Belladonna, in effetti, appariva sollevata, come se si fosse tolta un peso dalle spalle. Non era felice di rimanere da sola mentre tutte le sue amiche si fidanzavano, quello no, ma si rendeva conto che non era una bella cosa nemmeno ‘usare’ Pipino per avere compagnia e senza essere sinceramente innamorata di lui.

“Allora tutto è veramente concluso, miei cari Hobbit” disse Gandalf, soddisfatto del successo che aveva avuto l’incontro a casa sua. “Se dovesse capitare di nuovo, ricordate che è sempre meglio parlarsi chiaro e apertamente piuttosto che mantenere segreti o fraintendere le intenzioni dell’altro. E adesso non ci resta che prepararci a festeggiare Rosie e Sam!”

“Farai scoppiare i fuochi artificiali, vero?” chiesero, ad una sola voce, Merry e Pipino.

“Che ci volete fare? Sono proprio dei bambocci…” commentò Ruby, scuotendo il capo, rivolgendosi a Belladonna e Diamante.

 

Il grande giorno era finalmente arrivato. Rosie era bellissima nel suo abito bianco e vaporoso e Sam sembrava brillare di felicità mentre la teneva per mano. Gandalf unì in matrimonio i due giovani Hobbit e poi andò a prepararsi per i fuochi artificiali. Belladonna e Rubina erano due deliziose damigelle d’onore e indossavano entrambe un abito azzurro con pizzi e nastri; Frodo faceva da testimone al suo più caro amico ed era felice quasi fosse stato lui lo sposo; Merry era orgogliosissimo della sua fidanzata, mentre Pipino guardava beatamente Diamante che, accanto a lui, gli stringeva teneramente il braccio. 

Rosie non era stata del tutto soddisfatta della conclusione della vicenda e si sentiva dispiaciuta per la sua amica Bel, ma Sam, con molto buon senso, le fece capire che doveva farsene una ragione e che non si possono comandare i sentimenti degli altri.

La festa di nozze durò fino a tarda notte, tutta Hobbiville partecipò al ricevimento e ogni invitato mangiò, bevve, ballò fino a restare senza fiato e si divertì da impazzire. Rosie aveva sognato un matrimonio perfetto e, nonostante i vari ostacoli, lo fu: lei era felice, aveva accanto il suo adorato Sam ed era circondata da tanti amici. Stringendosi al marito, la graziosa Hobbit pensò che non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel giorno negli anni a venire e che sarebbe sempre stato il suo ricordo più dolce e gioioso.

 

 

FINE


End file.
